parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James (Pokemon)
James (Japanese: コジロウ Kojirō) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with Jessie and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. Voice Actors: #Ted Lewis (Episodes 2-9) - English #Eric Stuart (Episodes 10-419) - English #Carter Cathcart (Episodes 420-present) - English #Shinichiro Miki - Japanese #Jose Antonio Macias - Spanish #David Manet - French #Bram Bart - Dutch #Simone DAndrea - Italian #Liron Lev - Hebrew He played Jafar in Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style), and Ashladdin: The Return of James He is an evil sorcerer. He played Rocko in Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers He is Moose's brother. He played Gaston in Beauty and The Tabby Cat He is a hunter. He played Zander in Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) He is a member of the Alpha Gang. He played Judge Doom in Who Framed Scooby Doo Great Dane He is an evil judge. He played Ratigan in The Great Breeder Detective He is a rat. He played Captain Hook in Max Pan, Max Pan 2: Return to Neverland, and Ritchie and The Neverland Pirates He is Captain How Loses His Hand by the crocodile He played Mr. Snoops in The Rescuers (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He is Madame Medusa's sidekick. He Played Syndrome in The Incredibles (1701Movies Human Style) He is Mr.Incredible's Fan and Enemy He Played King Lo In A Chipmunk in Central Park He is a troll king and Sidekick of Gnorga, He Played The Joker In Batman: The Animated Series (170Movies Style) The New Batman Adventures (170Movies Style) The Dark Knight (170Movies Style) he is a evil clown He Played Dick Dastardly In Wacky Races (1701Movies Style) He Played Robbie Rotten In LazyTown (Chris1703 Style) He Played Nessus In Brockcules He Played Turbo In Wreck-it Johnny Bravo He Played Evil Demon (True Form) In All Breeder Go to Heaven 2 He is a Demon Devil Cat He Played Lord In Ash Ketchum (Aka Harry Potter Series) He is H Potter's arch enemy and Leader of the death He Played The Joker In Batman: The Animated Series (170Movies Style) He is a Evil Clown He Played Taka In The Pokemon Trainer King (1983Movies Style) he is a Evil Lion He Played Lord Frieza In Dragon Ball Z (1701Movies Style) he is a Space Emperor and goku's Enemy Portrayals: * In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Prince John. *Played by Sideshow Bob * In Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) he is played by Carface *Played by Plankton *Played by The Joker *King Dedede *Played by Quackerjack * In Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Aldrin Klordane * In Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) he is played by Fat Cat. * In Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) he is played by Negaduck. * In Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Zander. * In Pokemon (4000Movies Style) he is played by McLeach. * In Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) he is played by Shere Khan. * In Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) he is played by Ratigan. * In Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) he is played by Warp Darkmatter * In Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) he is played by Erol. * In Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) he is played by Scar. *Played by James Moriarty *In Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) he is played by Dr. Drakken. * In Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) he is played by Jafar * In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) he is played by Mojo Jojo. * In Pokemon (Chris2015 Animal Style) he is played by Don Lino. * In Pokemon (170Movies Style) he is played by Jenner. * In Pokemon (1986Movies Style) he is played By Him. *Played by Ernesto de la Cruz * In Pokemon (1961Movies Style) he is played by Vorstein. * In Pokemon (154Movies Style) he is played By Captain James Hook * In Pokemon (143Movies Style) he is played by Kunzite. * In Pokemon for 1951Movie style he is Played by Dr. Buford Bubbles * In Pokemon (1951Movies Human Style) He is Played by Prince Hans * In Pokemon (1981Movies Human Style) He is Played by Two Face. Gallery: James (TV Series).jpg|James in the TV Series James in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg James in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|James in Pokemon: The First Movie James in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|James in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 James in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|James in Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker James in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|James in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew James in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg James in Pokemon the Movie Black-White - Victini and Reshiram-Zekrom.jpg James in Pokemon the Movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened.jpg James in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg James in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg James in Pokemon the Movie Hoppa and the Clash of Ages.jpg James in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg magikarp_gold_pokeball.jpg Kickkarp.jpg James and meowth waiting for Serena.png Shipwreck06.jpg James as jafar.jpg|James In Ashladdin James holds Misty hostage.jpeg Jessie and James burned up!!!!.jpeg James and Melwth freaked out by Jessie.gif Hold me 2324.jpeg imhomosexualbro2324.jpeg imagayguy1423.jpeg LetgoOfMeyouPervert!!!qerw234.png You calling me a homosexual?! 342423.jpeg Bondage fetish13241423.jpeg Misty vs James.jpeg James's Victreebel.jpg Handshake me, bro.jpeg Max pan james gets chased by tick tock.jpg|James gets chased by crocodile James in drag disguise kisses Ash.jpeg|James disguised as a Hawaiian hula girl (left) kisses Ash Crossdressing fun.png Ash and James in the swan princess cosplay.jpg James and meowth waiting for Serena.png Banned Pokemon beach episode scene.gif James and Temacu's fantasy wedding.jpeg James and Meowth interrogating Warden - banned Pokemon episode scene.jpeg Jessie and James in Japanese outfits.jpeg Jessie and James impersonating Duplica and Ash.jpeg James is back...but not to normal.gif James cries.gif James the handsome one.gif James and Victreebel.jpeg Leo Burnett and 4Kids are the devil! Leo Burnett! ~ James and Victreebel.jpeg James kicks Victreebel.jpeg Young James and Carnivine.jpeg|Young James and Carnivine James and Carnivine.jpeg James and his stupid Carnivine.jpeg James, Carnivine and Mime Jr..jpeg James, Cacnes and Carnivine.jpeg Sweet baby James .jpeg James, Inkay and Jessie impersonating Ash, Pikachu and Serena.jpeg|James, Inkay and Jessie impersonating Ash, Pikachu and Serena Fatty fatty fat fat Team Rocket.jpeg Child James.jpeg|Young James Young James.jpeg|James as a child Ah, that's right!.jpeg Team_Rocket.png Huh.jpg TeamRocket_Trio.jpg James-2.jpg Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Partners in Crimes Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Villains Category:Crossdressers Category:Handsome and Charming Characters Category:Charming Characters Category:Characters with good looks Category:Good-Looking Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Polite Characters Category:Affable Characters Category:1997 introductions Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:1997 Introductions